Goodnight Hallows
by Mrs.RhettButlerorHarryPotter
Summary: A songfic based on Billy Joel's song Goodnight Saigon. Not a frollicking in the Daisies kind of story.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and it's characters or the song Goodnight Saigon by Billy Joel.

I changed some of the lines in the song to fit Harry Potter

"Ladies and Gentleman, Seamus Finnigan!" The announcer exclaimed as a middle-aged man came across the stage and sat down at the piano.

"_**We met as soul mates.**_

_**At Hogwarts Wizarding School"**_

_He got out of the boat that had floated him across the water, and trudged up the hill to the castle bearing down at him. The lights shimmered in the cool night air, and he could tell that when he stepped inside those castle doors, his life would change forever._

'_Finnigan, Seamus!' McGonagall called out across the Great Hall. He walked nervously up to the stool and placed the hat on top of his head. After a full minute, the hat screamed Gryffindor, and the hall was engulfed in loud applause. _

_Next came Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom; both also sorted into Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy was placed in Slytherin, along with Nott and Pansy Parkinson. A loud silence came over the hall, followed by quiet whispering when Harry Potter's name was called, and Seamus was vaguely familiar with the legend behind that name. He was excited, yet not that surprised, to hear that the world's hero had been sorted into Gryffindor as well. Dean Thomas and Ron Weasley were added to the Lion's house, and Blaise Zabini joined Malfoy's crowd. _

'_I'm half-and-half,' he told the new members of the table around him, 'Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him.'_

'_Harry you need your strength. Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team.'_

'_Thanks, Seamus.' Harry replied as watched him pile ketchup on his sausages._

_He watched as Harry and his group were awarded points, for their bravery fighting for the Sorcerer's Stone. _

_Then, again he was amazed when word spread that Harry had saved Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets._

_The next year he saw the determined and brave face that Harry placed, while Sirius Black was on the loose looking for him._

_And in Fourth year when he was a Triwizard champion, he cheered along with the rest of his housemates. _

_While in fifth year he learned from him in the D.A._

_Then Sixth year came and he watched as the school fell apart from the loss of their great Headmaster, wondering now what was going to pull them through this war they were in._

"_**We left as inmates **_

_**From a common blood pool"**_

_He smiled grimly as he looked around; Ron and Hermione were embracing each other, Harry and Ginny were collapsed in a heap of exhaustion next to each other, Aurors and Order members were walking around assessing the bodies laying on the ground. Ones that were wearing dark masks over their faces were bound, regardless if they were thought dead or not, and sent to a cell in the Ministry to await further action. The dirt road where they were standing was caked red with blood; everyone was standing in it, at least a little bit was on all of their shoes, and the air smelled of death._

"_**And we were sharp**_

_**As sharp as knives**_

_**And we were so gung-ho**_

_**To lay down our lives."**_

_The table was set up in the Room of Requirements, the trio was sitting behind it, with a long scroll hanging off the end. A line almost a mile long wound its way through the spacious room, Disney land style. When he got to the front, Hermione smiled._

'_Hello Seamus, we're so glad you've decided to join our Army. Now you do understand the risks, and the commitment to Harry, and those officers beneath him and above you, don't you?' She asked tiredly as if she'd asked this a thousand times today, which she probably had._

'_Absolutely.' He replied whole-heartedly._

"_Excellent! Sign here.' He scribbled his name across a line underneath thousands of other names. 'Welcome aboard, Seamus.' He couldn't help but see the fakeness in her cheery smile, as she knew she was having hundreds of kids sign away their lives._

"_**We came in spastic **_

_**Like tameless horses"**_

_The Hogwarts grounds were covered with gathered people, waiting for their leader. Finally he crossed the grass and magnified his voice, gaining the attention of the large crowd. _

'_Thank you all for coming, and keeping your word as to your enlistment. Today, seeing the mess we are in, we'll begin with formations and drills. Colonel Granger will call each of your names, your rank, your unit and your commanding officer and you'll go to that person, who will direct you further.' _

_Hermione began to read the list, and one by one the group was sorted into an organized system; at first they were confused as to why Harry was using Muggle Military Strategy, but they all had trust in him, and it paid off in the end. Seamus was put in Remus' unit, with the rank of Captain._

"_**We left in plastic **_

_**As numbered corpses"**_

_Those on the light side were tagged with identification, if it was available. The ones alive were easy, as Hermione went through the battlefield, checking off names on her list of those alive. Those who were found deceased, were labeled with a watery D, a toe tag was placed on their foot and they were wrapped in a white plastic bag, to be sent to their families for funeral arrangements. The ones that were left unidentified were placed in clear bags and sent to the Ministry to wait for searching family members to come and claim them._

"_**And we learned fast**_

_**To travel light**_

_**Our arms were heavy**_

_**But our bellies were tight"**_

_When word that a camp of Death Eaters was near by reached Harry, he decided that his troops were ready for their first, of what would be many battles. The neat and practiced columns marched down the road; there were too many of them to apparate to where ever they were going. _

_After days of traveling, they reached the camp and attacked the group of Death Eaters, who were severely out numbered. Harry had decided that the whole Army would come, in fear that news of trouble for the Death Eaters would bring Voldemort and the rest of his Army. _

_At the beginning Seamus had carried a large pack with everything he could think of, but after the first day of walking he, along with many others, shed some of his extra luggage that wasn't as necessary as he thought it would be._

"**_We had no home front_**

_**We had no rain check"**_

_Each time the Death Eaters retreated, Harry demanded to follow them, hoping not only to tire them out, but to make them give a distressed call to Voldemort for help. Soon, they were out of Scotland, and the familiar areas disappeared. There was no turning around, or putting off for tomorrow, they had to keep on the retreating robes' toes._

"_**They sent us the Prophet**_

_**They gave us Celestina Warbeck"**_

_Every third or fourth day, they would stop for a long rest, not just a few hours of sleep, but a nice bunkered in camp. Harry didn't like it but he knew that they all needed it. On those days, the Owls that had been following them, trying to catch up, did, and they read letters from home, and old Daily Prophets. One of the Weasley boys had bewitched an old wireless, and had found a way to shrink it and keep it playing. Those days were their favorites, sleeping, eating and listening to the wireless, almost like they were young care free children again._

"_**We dug in deep**_

_**And fired on sight **_

_**And prayed to Merlin**_

_**With all of our might"**_

_Then the next day they had to start up again. Once they found the Death Eaters, they dug trenches to hide half of them behind. Mutterings could be heard right before the attack, and if you caught a snippet of it, you knew they were all praying to Merlin for their safety. Then the attacks started and they charged the camp, blindly firing._

"_**We had no cameras**_

**_To shoot the landscape"_**

_With every mile they walked, the territory grew less and less familiar; most of the members of the Army had never been in this direction before, as they were moving north, towards the Drumstrang area. Many wished they had cameras to capture last images of them and their friends; or just the beauty of this northern territory in the summer time._

"_**We passed the butterbeer**_

_**And pulled closer our cape**_

_**And it was dark**_

_**So dark at night**_

_**And we held onto each other **_

_**Like brother to brother**_

_**We promised our mother's we'd write"**_

_However, as they receded farther into the North, the weather grew colder, even for the summer. On their camping days, the night air stung, and they spent most of the dark harsh night, huddled around fires, wrapped in thick capes and sipping Butterbeer. The youngest soldiers wrote brave letters to their mother, omitting the cold and dark nights from them._

As Seamus sang the verse, seven figures came onto the stage, arms wrapped around each other, as they swayed to the music.

"And we would all go down together

We said we'd all go down together

Yes we would all go down together"

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Neville and Luna sang, along with Seamus.

"**_Remember Draco"_**

'_Hello Potter.' The blonde smirked as he began a duel with Harry, during one of their ambushes._

"_**Remember Harry"**_

'_I'm not surprised to see you here Malfoy.' Harry replied._

"_**They left their childhood**_

**_On every acre"_**

'_Your Daddy's proud of you, isn't it?' Harry laughed._

'_Well, at least I have a father.' Draco's smile twisted in pleasure at Harry's obvious pain. _

"_**And who was wrong?**_

_**And who was right?**_

_**It didn't matter in the thick of the fight"**_

_They fired spells off at each other, for what seemed like hours until finally, Draco became tired and fell easily in front of Harry. _

'_I killed a classmate.' Harry muttered, and shaking his head went off to find someone else to fight._

"_**We held the day**_

_**In the palm **_

_**Of our hand**_

_**They ruled the Night**_

_**And the Night**_

_**Seemed to last as long as six weeks**_

_**In Azkaban"**_

_The Army had come upon the waters of the Artic, and with all of the muggleborns and 'muggle lovers' in it, they were able to come up with strategic plans using the water as their friend, to put them at an advantage over the Death Eaters. However, during the cold nights, the Death Eaters sent Dementors to hover over them. Harry quickly erected a patrol unit and rotation filled with those who could cast powerful patronuses, to guard over the rest. Still, the Dementors had an effect, a cold, gloomy feeling spread over the camp. Giving the feel to those who had never experienced it, of what they imagined Azkaban to feel like, and made the nights feel like they would never end._

"_**We held the school**_

_**They held the Ministry"**_

_Aberforth Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore's brother, had volunteered to command a unit to protect the school, which became a safe haven for families of soldiers or those too young or old to fight, from danger of Death Eater attacks. Unfortunately, with war openly declared now, those in the Ministry didn't bother to hide their corruption, and the Ministry instantly fell to the hands of Voldemort; causing the wizarding nation to fall apart, and turn to Harry Potter as their only leader._

"_**And they were sharp **_

_**As sharp as knives**_

_**They heard our apparating pops**_

_**They counted the apparitions**_

_**And waited for us to arrive"**_

_As the Death Eaters in the camp they were following thinned out, Harry thought they could send smaller units in to ambush, instead of the whole Army, and so they would be able to apparate and catch them off guard. However, when Remus' unit ambushed the camp, they found no one was there; they lowered their wands for a second, and were attacked by Death Eaters, hiding in the trees. They had heard them apparating in and had hidden. Only Seamus and Remus came back alive._

"And we would all go down together

We said we'd all go down together

Yes we would all go down together"


End file.
